


Love and War

by VibrantVenus



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander - Freeform, Angst and Porn, Are so stupid, Biting, Bottom tjeff, Cheating, Choking, Everyone gets fucked over, Except jamilton is kind of a thing, F/M, Follows Canon, Fuck hamilton, Fuuccc, Fuuucuckcjc, Going to Hell, Hate Sex, He's a slut, His hands are tied up, I AM THE MUFFIN MAN MY DUDE, I have to contemplate my life choices now, Im gonna get murdered in my sleep, Im not prepared to write super kinky stuff yet, Is a big asshole in this fic, Jesus fuckinf, Lets be real guys, Lots of experimentation went down with this fic, Love/Hate, M/M, Maria gets fucked over, Mild Plot, Mild Song Fic, Nothing good ever comes out of cheating, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Poor Everyone, Poor Thomas, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Reynolds Pamphlet, Songfic, The dear, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is all over the place lmao, This is mostly just porn., angsty, basically canon, but we love them, fUCK ME, im gonna cry, mild bondage, mild choking, mild slut shaming, poor eliza, poor maria, probably, sorry grandma, that's about it, they, writing porn in 7th period history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: Stay - Rhianna/He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."/-Thomas likes to think he's more than just a good fuck. Alexander likes to prove him wrong time after time.-/It's not much of a life you're living It's not just something you take, it's given/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exadorlion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exadorlion/gifts).



> Inspired by Exadorlion's bookmarks.

   Sometimes he wonders what life would be like if he'd never met Alexander Hamilton. If he'd never gotten into politics in general. What would life be like? There are events that occured that wouldn't have, had Thomas never toppled the first domino. 

   Teeth clamp onto his shoulder and he lets out the first breathless moan of the night. He'd reach up and cradle Alexander's face, but this is not about romance, and even if it was his hands would not be able to break through their bonds.

   The first time they'd fucked it had been heat and passion and anger. They were not designed to be gentle with eachother, both being too stubborn to concede. Their first time had been furious and hate-filled. It should have been a one time thing. Thing is, Alexander Hamilton didn't do "one time things" 

   His insides ache, because sex with Alexander is approached in the same way as debates with Alexander. When a finger is shoved in his ass he bites down on a moan, on nights like these, he is expected not to make too much noise. The act itself is dirty, but delightfully good. 

   Alexander Hamilton is a silent poison hidden in bright flaming passion. You don't realize the danger you are in until you are in far too deep, until you have given yourself and your secrets so completely to him. It is a death you welcome because once you have had a taste you cannot understand a world without him.

   He is stripped bare, though Alexander is completely dressed. This is, sadly, how it usually goes. His free hand grips his throat, a barely there pressure that leaves him aching for more as another finger is added, scissoring inside of him. He's panting at this point, his lungs screaming at him to breath because everytime Alexander touches him it feels like the first time.

   He's in love he thinks, he's in love and this makes the game twice as dangerous. A third finger slides in and the grip on his throat tightens. He is set on fire at Alexander's touch, his back arching as that spot inside of him is momentarily brushed. 

   The fingers are pulled out of him, and he almost whines at the loss. He hears the jingle of Alexander's belt being unbuckled, and his mind unwillingly flashes to Maria Reynolds and Elizabeth Hamilton. Two women who loved Alexander Hamilton just as much-if not more than he did. Did they ache in the emptiness of Alexander's presence as he did? 

   Alexander Hamilton is a supernova, burning too hot and bright for any mere mortal to contain. All thought is stolen when Alexander presses into him. He feels filled for the first time in weeks. He weakly holds in his moans as Alexander thrust inside of him. 

   All logical thought has abandoned, leaving him with nothing but desire and need. Alexander leans forward, releasing his throat but clamping down on his shoulder as his thrust become faster. This bite draws blood, and he can almost feel Alexander moan. Soon the pressure in his stomach is too much and he cries out, coming almost completely untouched. 

   Alexander comes soon after, pulling out with a slick sound. He stares down at him, breathing heavily, an eyebrow raised, clearly unimpressed. "What a slut," he murmurs, and shame coils deep in his chest. He isn't sure if Alexander had intended for him to hear, but it hurts nonetheless. He's pulled into a sitting position, his hands untied. He rubs at his sore wrists, they'll definitely bruise.

   He does not look up as Alexander tucks himself back into his pants. He does, however when the hair at the base of his neck is grabbed, forced to meet Alexander's eyes. His smile is mocking, and his heart stops because Alexander only ever smiles like that when he knows something. 

   Alexander smiles at him for another few moments before releasing him and turning to leave. He wonders absently if Alexander is leaving to go see Maria, or perhaps his wife. He ignores the ache in his chest as he gets dressed. 

   Later he will wonder absently when Alexander will visit him next, he does not think on the few quiet moments where Alexander is almost soft. He does not think of those few moments where Alexander makes him feel wanted, makes him feel needed. 

   He refuses to think he has a chance.

   


End file.
